The present invention relates generally to an impurity filtration system for purifying drinking water, and more particularly to a monitoring process and device for an impurity filtration system for drinking water, which can monitor the drinking water machine to make purified and de-toxic drinking water having a quality of purity in conformity with the standard of public health. The present invention is used for notifying maintenance personnel of the timing to replace the purifying elements of the filtration system so as to ensure the purity of the drinking water.
The main culprits of the water pollution today include industrial waste, household waste, farm pesticide, and the animal waste produced by hog and poultry farms. As the pollution problems of the source of our drinking water, such as the river, become increasingly worrisome, people lose their confidence in the quality of their drinking water provided by the water company. Furthermore, people's anxiety about the quality of their drinking water is further aggravated by the fact that the conditions of the water supplying pipes and reservoirs are often found to be unsatisfactory. Accordingly, a variety of water-treating devices, such as water-filtering devices, water purifying devices, water softening devices, etc., have become ubiquitous in offices, homes, factories, schools, churches, and so forth. In the general, such conventional water-treating devices as mentioned above are provided for enhancing the purity of the drinking water. The conventional impurity filtration system for drinking water is effective in improving the quality of the drinking water. Nevertheless, the conventional impurity filtration system of drinking water is defective in design. The shortcomings inherent in the conventional drinking machines are described explicitly hereinafter.
In the conventional technology, one of the most common impurity filtration systems is the water filter device which comprises various water purifying elements, such as cotton filters. P.P. filters or CUNO type filters, for absorbing or removing various impurities and invisible particles in water.
Referring to FIG. 1, a water filter device A2 comprises a housing A21 and a filter A22, such as a cotton filter, P.P. filter or CUNO filter, installed inside the housing A21 to filter water flowing through. The filter A22 blocks off various impurities including suspended solids and organic particles. After the filter A22 is used for a period of time, the fine pores of the filter A22 are gradually clogged by such suspended solids and organic particles. Therefore, ordinary pressurized water fails to penetrate the plugged pores and only water under increased pressure can pass through the clogged filter A22. At that moment, the filter A22 not only becomes ineffective in purifying water but also provides an excellent environment for bacteria and fungi to grow. Such overused and clogged purifying elements in fact contaminate the water passing through the water impurity filtration systems instead of purifying it.
Referring to FIG. 2, sometimes, an Impurity filter device C2 of the impurity filtration system as mentioned above can be incorporated with a reverse osmosis filtration element C3 and /or a filtration element C4. The impurity filter device C2 is used to prepurify the tap water or other water from other sources before feeding it to the reverse osmosis filtration element C3. The filtration element C4 is installed before or after the reverse osmosis filtration element C3 for removing any poison content in the water. It is obvious that the impurity filtration system plays a very important role in water purifying.
However, the purifying element of the impurity filtration system should normally be replaced after a predetermined period of time of use, as required by the clogged condition of the purifying, element. In many cases, if the overused purifying element is not replaced in time, consumers will unknowingly be led to drink the poor quality water produced by such ineffective water impurity filtration system. It happens from time to time that the cleaning schedule for the purifying element of the impurity filtration system is unintentionally disregarded or overlooked. Furthermore, the chore of replacing the purifying element is not a task that people enjoy doing. It is an irresistible trend of the modern age that the consumers prefer an automated appliance rather than a manually operated appliance.
Moreover, if the impurity filtration system of drinking water is used less often, the service life of the purifying element is prolonged accordingly. Therefore, the scheduled maintenance work of the impurity filtration system is likely to be delayed or even skipped. The operating performance of the impurity filtration system is often compromised by the lack of routine maintenance work.
In fact, no matter what kind of impurity filtration system you have installed, none of the impurity filtration system's are provided with a warning system which serve to keep the user being alert for any indication that the impurity filtration system is no longer working properly to make drinking water that is absolutely safe to drink.